The objectives of this research are two fold: 1) to determine the effect that variations in material elastic modulus has on the performance of dental implants, and 2) comparatively evaluate Al2O3 and pyrolytic carbon as materials of construction for dental implants. Blade type implants of the same size and shape fabricated from pyrolytic carbon, Al2O3 and carbon coated Al2O3 will be implanted in baboons for 1 1/2 years. Post sacrifice mechanical, histological and microradiographic analyses will be performed. Finite element stress analyses will be conducted to determine stress distributions and implant displacements during loading. The results of the analytical treatment and animal testing will be compared.